Brown Energy
Earth magic, a type of magic adept at defending and forceful offense, but weaker at dodging or cunning fighting. Attacking Techniques 1 pt Rock Throw – Weak Rock Attack. Sense modified. 4 pt Boulder Throw – Medium throw. Sense modified. 8 pt Mountain Throw – You pick up a mountain and throw it at someone. 3 pt Sand Throw – Flings sand at foe, lowering strength and movement speed, sense modified. 7 pt – Sandstorm – Strong sand throw 2 pt Crust Thrust · 4 pt Stony Prison · Other stuff. 2 pt Tense – if successful, prevents foe’s attack from dealing damage and leaves foe prone, constitution modified · At beginning of turn, you tense with 2d10 +3 +con mod. If attacked and successful, you knock a foe prone. +5 physical armor if failed. 5 pt – Harden – Prevents foe’s attack and damages foe 10 pt - Shatter – Prevents foe’s attack from dealing damage, damages foe, and breaks weapon 4 pt – Quick-Brick – user can use rock skin, great force, tank, and tense as move actions rather than attacks. 4 pt – Diggeridoo – User can dig extra fast. Move actions can be done underground (including dig-down/dig-up). 3 pt Tremor – Shakes ground, damaging foe and causing possible knock-down, strength modified 6 pt Earthquake – Strong tremor 1 pt – Bludgeon – Non-piercing weapons gain rock strength, sense modified 4 pt – Improved Bludgeon 8 pt – Crag Smash, giant boulder crushes foe with weapon 3 pt Stone seal – Melee weapon deflection absorbs magic damage, constitution modified 8 pt Mirror seal – Melee weapon deflection that redirects magic towards user 5 pt Bury – Covers foe in earth, slowing them down and dealing suffocation damage, sense modified 10 pt – Entomb – Covers large area in rocks, trapping foes and suffocation damage Ultimate: 8 pt Valley of Death – Opens a hole beneath foe, causing them to fall, sense modified 14 pt Crack of Doom – Opens a bottomless pit below foe, sense modified Summoning Techniques 4 pt Summon Rock snake – Makes a line of rocks come to life, requires path of Ellonacka, sense modified 10 pt Summon Earth Elemental 4 pt Summon Lesser Badger – Requires path of Pasagi, sense modified 10 pt Summon Greater Badger – Bigger Self-Buff Effects 2 pt Rock-skin – Increases own Constitution, sense modified 6 pt Diamond-skin – Greatly increases Constitution 2 pt Great Force – Increases own strength, constitution modified 6 pt Blind Power – Greatly increases own strength 3 Tank – User gains temporary increase in hit points, sense modified 7 Super Tank – yes 2 Dig-down – Allows user to go underground to sit out a turn, sense modified 5 Dig-up – User can go underground for a turn then return with an attack of opportunity, sense modified 5 pt Massive Armor – User’s physical and special armor classes increased at expense of dexterity, sense modified 4 Persist – If user is going to drop into unconsciousness, he gets another fortitude save to prevent it 5 – Juggernaut – If user defeats a foe in melee combat, he may begin attacking the next foe in the same turn with an attack boost, strength modified Armors: 2 pt Soil Armor: Provides +2 to Physical Armor 4 pt Stone Armor: Provides +5/+2 Armor. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 6 pt Lithoderm: Provides +10/+4 Armor. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Team-Buff Effects 4 Stonewall – Team is isolated and protected from foes for 2 turns, sense modified 4 Rough Aura – Team gains constitution bonus, sense modified 5 Higher Ground – Team gains flanking bonuses, sense modified 4 Heal – Heals, acuity modified 8 Improved Heal Non-Combat Effects 1 pt Pasagi’s Path 1 pt Ellonacka’s Path 1 pt Dig – can look underground for useful equipment easily · 4 pt Tunnel 2 pt Douse fire 3 pt Sense Vibrations – can see in darkness 3 pt Build shelter · 6 pt Build other structures (like a bridge) 6 pt Cure poison 4 pt Smelt · 7 pt Artifice 3 pt Ellonacka’s Shell – permanent boost in constitution 5 pt Pasagi’s Valor – permanent boost in strength Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes